


Отголоски прошлого

by Yousuke



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousuke/pseuds/Yousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было давно, и вместе с тем – как вчера. Стоит ли прятаться за пустотой настоящего, если воспоминания не отпускают, напоминая о встрече, связавшей две жизни в одно целое?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отголоски прошлого

**0**

По абсолютному галактическому стояла глубокая ночь, и “Нормандия” казалась почти вымершей. Тишину, царившую в коридорах, нарушали только ровный гул ядра да покашливание вахтенных. На командной палубе было чуть оживлённее: из рубки пилота доносилось сонное бормотание Джокера, трепавшегося о чём-то за неимением собеседника с попискивавшей сигналами консолью. Корабль, плывший в пространстве, направляясь к ретранслятору на Цитадель, спал, и только его капитан призраком скользила по рубкам и коридорам, не в силах уснуть. Усталые часовые при виде неё подтягивались, отдавая честь, на что она благожелательно кивала, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы перекинуться словом с тем или иным солдатом. Ободряющее слово находилось для каждого, однако тем, кто обеспокоенно просил разрешения обратиться и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, задавал вопрос её о самочувствии, Шепард только улыбалась одними глазами, тут же меняя тему.  
Уже не первую ночь она бродила вот так по кораблю, задерживаясь то тут, то там, с трудом засыпая только под утро, урывками перехватывая час-полтора тяжёлого сна и не всегда даже добираясь до своей каюты. Днём коммандер развивала бурную деятельность, ненавязчиво контролируя всё происходящее, планируя дальнейший маршрут, определяя приоритеты для сыплющихся как из рога изобилия заданий, а с наступлением вечера, когда корабль начинал стихать, как-то мрачнела, закрываясь в каюте на час-другой, чтобы посидеть в глубоком кресле при свете настольной лампы с чашкой горячего травяного чая, перебирая в памяти осколки прошлого...

**1**

Долгие годы назад, когда только-только завершилась война Первого Контакта, и между людьми и расами Совета установился шаткий мир, Джейн Шепард и не помышляла о том, чтобы стать солдатом. Техника – вот что было её страстью с раннего детства. Конечно же, мысль о том, чтобы остаться гражданским лицом, даже не приходила в голову дочери кадровых военных Альянса, но её задатки аналитика всегда в значительной степени превосходили боевые таланты, а специализироваться хотелось на шифровке данных и настройке приборов, так что перспектива работать в штабе не только устраивала её всецело, но и была поставленной с детских лет целью. Всю свою будущую жизнь Джейн расписала по пунктам, продумав всё, что только было возможно. Школа была окончена с отличием – сколько усилий было приложено для этого, особенно если учесть постоянные переезды, когда её родителей переводили на другое место службы! Жёсткая военная подготовка, помимо стандартной программы включавшая в себя всевозможные аналитические тренинги и инженерные курсы. Безупречность во всём, порой даже нарочитая, порой раздражавшая даже саму Шепард, вызывавшая желание бунтовать, делать что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но безупречность эта входила в составленный ещё на грани подросткового возраста список, так что Джейн придерживалась раз и навсегда определённой линии поведения. Даже будущего спутника жизни она выбрала себе, руководствуясь не чувствами, а прагматическими соображениями, не видя в этой роли никого, кроме своего однокурсника, единственного, чьи оценки были лучше её. Сейчас, почти десять лет спустя, она не могла даже вспомнить его имени, что лишний раз доказывало отсутствие каких-либо эмоций, помимо уважения к талантам и знаниям того парня да толики чисто дружеского тепла. Он был такой же холодной ледышкой-аналитиком, как и она, с отвращением отшивавшим всех настроенных на романтику девчонок, так что как-то после ужина они с Джейн посидели в библиотеке, обсудили навязчивых ухажёров обоих полов и решили стать парой. Это было удобно. И... из этого ничего не вышло...  
Сколько ей было тогда? Девятнадцать? Двадцать? Жест доброй воли, своего рода экскурсии для лучших курсантов, и в то же время жёсткие тренировки на выживание. Небольшую группу, в составе которой была и Джейн, забросили на турианскую базу для прохождения совместных тренировок. Отсидеться в штабе не удалось никому – бесконечные полигоны, практические занятия и соревнования с такими же юными турианцами поглощали всё время. Впрочем, люди, наверное, были даже постарше – на Палавене учёбу заканчивали где-то в пятнадцать.  
Программа была более чем насыщенной, однако по вечерам оставался час-другой личного времени, и тогда все расползались по кучкам, откладывая портативные переводчики подальше, и шушукались, обсуждали новые знания и пока ещё малопривычных существ. Шепард эти посиделки были неинтересны, особенно после того, как от неё попытались добиться подтверждения общего мнения об уродливости турианцев. Её личное мнение было прямо противоположным. Гибкие тонкие фигуры неизменно притягивали взгляд, вызывая какое-то иррациональное восхищение. Двигаясь чуть вперевалочку, они гордо несли тяжёлые воротники и увенчанные гребнями головы, поражая при этом такой грациозностью, которой вряд ли мог добиться хотя бы один человек. Хищные, напоминавшие Джейн вовсе даже не птиц и не рептилий, которым могли быть близки, а скорее огромных кошек. Даже голоса их, словно бы сопровождавшиеся металлическим эхом, казались похожими на басовитое мурлыканье, так же зарождаясь глубоко внутри, звуча где-то на самой границе слышимости. Личное время она предпочитала проводить где-нибудь подальше от своих и поближе к турианцам, анализируя звучание их речи, пытаясь разобраться в чужих звуках, складывая их в слова. Именно во время этой «экскурсии» она задумалась о красоте не только строчек с данными, но и оружия, подумав, что оно напоминает ей этих словно бы отлитых из той же стали инопланетян...  
Половина срока поездки уже прошла, когда в один из вечеров Джейн забрела на дальний полигон, отведённый снайперам, куда раньше предпочитала не соваться. Огромный многоярусный зал, усеянный всевозможными укрытиями, судя по всему, не был пуст: от ящика к ящику и от перегородки к перегородке осторожно переползали голографические «враги» всех мастей, окружая площадку в ближайшем к Шепард углу. Присмотревшись, она заметила там одинокую фигуру, залёгшую за перилами небольшого балкона, устанавливая винтовку. На неё же голограммы не обращали никакого внимания, так что она взобралась на ближайший ящик, отчего-то заворожённая происходящим.  
Турианский курсант был одет в лёгкую тканевую форму, лишавшую его всякой массивности, но позволявшую практически слиться с окружающей средой. Сосредоточенно шевеля жвалами и хмуро сведя надбровные пластины, он примеривался, наводя прицел то на одну голограмму, то на другую. Грохнул выстрел – это один из «врагов» неосторожно высунул голову из-за ящика. Пять долгих секунд на охлаждение винтовки – и второй снаряд так же нашёл цель. Турианец оставался спокойным, методически расстреливая копошившиеся всё быстрее голограммы, только стискивал челюсти крепче и крепче по мере того, как времени на охлаждение становилось всё меньше. В конце концов, когда «врагов» оставалось всего четверо, они подобрались почти к самому балкончику. Джейн едва подавила желание выхватить собственный пистолет и помочь, старательно напоминая себе о том, что программа боя наверняка была заложена снайпером изначально, и он полностью контролирует ситуацию. И в самом деле – в следующий момент два выстрела прогремели один за другим, подбив сразу троих, а последнего курсант расстрелял, выхватив пистолет из кобуры на бедре и вскинувшись на колени. Фыркнул негромко, когда ВИ полигона объявил что-то об улучшении результатов, и закинул попискивающую датчиком перегрева винтовку в крепления на спине, спрыгивая со своей площадки.  
― У тебя хорошая выдержка, – жвалы разошлись в подобии улыбки, когда снайпер остановился возле ящика, на котором сидела Шепард. – Однако спасибо и за желание помочь.  
В первый момент она даже не поняла, что ей сказали, заворожённая пристальным взглядом серо-стальных глаз, поймавших её взгляд. Наверное, он считался красивым по меркам своего народа – удлинённой формы пластины, длинные гребни, узкие челюсти... Синие, словно бы подёрнутые тончайшим слоем патины полосы клановых меток подчёркивали выступающие изгибы скул и угловатость переносицы. Чего-то не хватало в его образе, чего-то похожего на... да, на прицел его винтовки, с которой он казался одним целым.  
― Научишь меня так стрелять? – наконец отозвалась Джейн, когда вспомнила, как это – дышать.  
Он хмыкнул удивлённо, чуть склонив голову. Зачем-то провёл рукой по гребню, выпрямляя спину. Взгляд его был странным даже для неискушённой в общении с инопланетянами Шепард.  
― Ну... почему бы и нет.  
Остаток вечера они провели на стрельбище, где турианский курсант – Гаррус – учил её обращению со снайперкой. Терпеливо объяснял, подбирая самые простые слова, лично выправлял положение рук и тела, шипел, когда она раз за разом промахивалась. Прицел безнадёжно «плавал», Джейн ничего не могла с этим поделать. Однако она пыталась снова и снова, жадно впитывая новую информацию и замирая каждый раз, когда сухое тепло окутывало её в очередной раз: он клал свои руки поверх её, сгорбливаясь, чтобы подстроиться под её небольшой рост, бормоча указания в самое ухо. От него пахло чем-то сладким и самую малость – тёплым металлом. Джейн хотелось закрыть глаза и откинуться назад, прислоняясь к угловатому плечу, но она только выпрямляла спину и вновь приникала к винтовке, стараясь делать всё как можно лучше. Отчего-то дрожали руки, мысли путались, а в груди как-то странно щемило.  
― Хватит на сегодня, – в конце концов он забрал у неё оружие, с хрустом складывая его и опуская на стойку. – Если захочешь, продолжим завтра.  
Конечно же, она хотела. И завтра и послезавтра и каждый вечер до самого отлёта. Если они не практиковались в стрельбе, то сидели где-нибудь, обсуждая поправки, углы прицеливания, калибровку... иногда говорила она, рассказывая о чём-нибудь из своей инженерной практики, что было новым и интересным для него. Как-то раз Гаррус даже признал, что технические навыки пригодились бы ему больше, чем штурмовые – с его-то пристрастием к дальнему бою. Шепард улыбнулась тогда чуточку печально, и подсказала пару пособий, которые стоило поискать в открытом доступе.  
И уже в самый последний вечер он злился, критикуя каждое действие, то и дело шипя, что она безнадёжна. Ровно до того момента, пока Шепард не отшвырнула винтовку и не развернула его к себе, потребовав ответа: что происходит? Какова настоящая причина такого поведения? Он удивил её, опустив голову и словно бы замявшись, потом медленно стянул перчатку, впервые обнажив при ней руки – длинные когти, которыми заканчивались крупные костистые пальцы, на миг вызвали желание отступить на шаг. Вскинув голову, она уняла непроизвольную дрожь...  
― Джейн... – он коснулся её щеки костяшкой пальца, неловко обвёл когтем линию подбородка, оставив едва заметную царапину и смущённо выругавшись. – Приношу свои извинения. Я был излишне критичен сегодня.  
― Но почему? – она настаивала: знать правду было почему-то очень важно.  
Гаррус лязгнул клыками едва слышно, затем нахмурился, отворачиваясь, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза.  
― Я скажу тебе, если Духи сведут нас снова.

**2**

Они и свели их, почти десять лет спустя, когда Шепард даже думать забыла о всяких отношениях с кем бы то ни было. Ботаник был давно забыт, новых кандидатур не предвиделось, потому что коммандер не подпускала к себе никого, а полупрозрачные намёки Кайдана, терпеть которого приходилось по долгу службы, вызывали лишь глухое раздражение. Тем неожиданнее для неё было то, что ещё в Башне Цитадели, пока она поднималась по лестнице, возле которой спорили два турианца, у неё перехватило дыхание от одного взгляда на мрачный профиль одного из них. Его черты, его движения – всё в нём дышало грацией хищного зверя, прекрасно знакомой ей. Что-то, казалось, давно умершее, всколыхнулось в груди коммандера, на миг превратив её в курсанта Джейн, с восторгом и непонятной щемящей тоской любовавшуюся юным турианским снайпером. Всего на миг, но она вспомнила всё так отчётливо, словно это было вчера.  
Гаррус Вакариан, хах. «Рад видеть вас, коммандер Шепард. Надеюсь, хотя бы у вас всё получится, коммандер Шепард». Ей хотелось схватить его за выступающие пластины брони, встряхнуть хорошенько, чтобы он перестал нести свою чушь таким вежливым тоном, смотря на неё, так, словно видел впервые. Он всё так же растягивал слова, лениво позволяя им звучать, по-птичьи склоняя голову набок. Всё так же делал многозначительные паузы, отчего самые подчёркнуто официальные фразы приобретали чуточку иной смысл, от которого жар приливал к щекам. Это был всё тот же турианский мальчишка, вывернувший ей душу наизнанку парой метких выстрелов, мимоходом превратив штабного аналитика в одного из лучших полевых командиров. Всё тот же – и в то же время совершенно чужой ей мужчина, чьё лицо несло на себе отпечатки прожитых лет. Царапины тут и там, трещины на татуированных пластинах, потускневшие глаза, потерявшие задорный синеватый блеск...  
Она вскинула голову и отвернулась, выплюнув холодное прощание. На сантименты не было времени, а он... он, судя по всему, не помнил ничего. Ничего не отразилось в его глазах, когда она ворвалась в клинику, выиграв ему драгоценное время, и так же бесстрастно он ступил на её корабль, словно бы не обратив внимания на то, что получил полный доступ. Шепард доверяла ему несмотря ни на что, одёргивая всех, кто был против ― подозрительного по натуре Кайдана, не скрывавшую своей ксенофобии Эшли, открыто выразившего недовольство Прессли... Вакариан получил доступ ко всем оружейным системам и точка. Хватило одного взгляда на то, как он оживился при виде консоли возле «Мако», чтобы понять: семя интереса к технике упало на благодатную почву. Её маленький снайпер стал прекрасным инженером.  
А потом... потом был Терум, вулканический ад, увидев который, одобрительно усмехнулся даже боевой мастер кроганов. Гаррус же пожал плечами и жестом попросил разрешения принять управление «Мако». «Сделаем, коммандер», – сказал он. И ещё: – «Извините, большие пушки немного не мой профиль».  
«Не его»? Ложь! Это было очевидно, ведь он казался полностью расслабленным только рядом с орудиями. Отказался от спальных капсул, попросив только дополнительное одеяло и устроив себе жёсткое ложе прямо на холодном полу грузового трюма. Отгородился какими-то ящиками и спал практически у самых колёс транспортника, положив рядом любимую винтовку. И это «не его профиль»?  
Джейн промолчала тогда, спокойно пересев за огневой пульт, сосредоточившись на отстреливании всего, что могло им помешать, благо Гаррус сделал более чем достаточно, чтобы облегчить ей задачу: с оглядкой выворачивал из-за скальных выступов, максимально быстро пересекал открытые пространства, ловко бросал «Мако» вперёд-назад-вверх, уходя от вражеских снарядов. Их задели всего пару раз, да и то вскользь, а потом... потом он умудрился совершить невозможное: протащить их почти неуправляемую посудину через такую узкую щель, куда казалось нереально пробраться на транспорте. Конечно, растрясло их основательно, но это была малая цена за то, что большую часть скрывавшихся дальше синтетиков не нужно было отстреливать в ближнем бою.  
Они прошли этот ад, втроём, как единое целое, хотя Рекс всегда держался чуть в стороне, многозначительно хмыкая то и дело, но отказываясь что-либо объяснять. Так необходимое им научное светило было спасено и даже без каких-либо усилий завербовано, но спокойствия это не прибавило. Прежде чем появилось время на исследование других колоний, требовавших внимания коммандера, пришлось тратить бесценные дни и недели на казавшееся бесконечным метание по Галактике, расхлёбывая множество менее важных проблем. И каждый раз, десантируясь на поверхность очередной планеты, она молча уступала Гаррусу место пилота «Мако». Каждый раз, покидая броневик, оглядывалась, чтобы увидеть спокойный кивок: «я здесь, капитан».  
Он доверял ей, это было видно, и она платила ему тем же, спокойно выходя на открытые пространства с одним пистолетиком, зная, что он держит позицию в десятке шагов позади, готовый прикрыть её в любой момент. Не раз и не два головы нацелившихся на неё врагов разлетались вдребезги, после чего в её наушнике раздавался короткий удовлетворённый смешок. Шепард могла представить, как дрожат в такие моменты его жвалы, как хищно расширяются носовые щели, как он щурится, замыкая всё поле боя в кружок своего прицела.  
И точно так же, когда уже Гаррус сбрасывал в руки штурмовую винтовку и оттирал Рекса плечом, бросаясь вперёд, она использовала всю доступную ей мощность инструметрона, уничтожая все щиты и перегревая всё оружие, до какого могла дотянуться. Забивалась во все попадавшиеся углы, стискивая зубы и стараясь максимально быстро стабилизировать прицел снайперки – курсант Джейн так и не смогла стать равной своему учителю, хотя видит Бог, она старалась! Пару раз, когда лёгкую синюю броню всё-таки пробивали, и Гаррус сжимался на земле в комок, дожидаясь, пока подействует меди-гель, и используя это время на то, чтобы отдышаться, Шепард плевала на всё, покидая укрытие, прикрывая его собой и выигрывая ему драгоценные секунды.  
После каждого возвращения на борт, однако, становилось всё хуже: подчёркнутая вежливость Вакариана отравляла её, въедаясь в кровь, лишая сна. Хотелось спросить – помнишь? – и в то же время неизвестность пугала. Значили ли для него хоть что-то проведённые с ней вечера? Что он хотел сказать ей в конце? Имеет ли это всё значение теперь? Раз за разом она набиралась решимости задать прямой вопрос – и раз за разом эти планы рушила какая-нибудь нелепая случайность. Шепард могла уже открыть рот, как внезапно появлялся какой-нибудь Кайдан, смущаясь, краснея, бледнея и уверяя, что ему вот прямо сейчас жизненно необходимо присутствие капитана. Гаррус заметно мрачнел после каждого такого случая, строя фразы всё более корректно, ровняя тон до безэмоционального, вызывавшего у Шепард злость и головную боль.  
Нездоровый интерес Лиары... О, эта проблема была одной из самых навязчивых. Даже Кайдан не отпускал таких прозрачных намёков таким невинным голосом. Несмотря на отсутствие малейшего намёка на взаимность, всё в азари прямо-таки кричало: «Шепард моя!» Каждая общая трапеза проходила в тянущей, неприятно-многозначительной атмосфере, пока где-то уже на подходе к Новерии Гаррус не поднялся, проглотив всего одну ложку, и не швырнул металлическую миску прямо на пол. Бросил что-то вроде «хоть в наряд на чистку сортира отправь, там меньше тошнит», и ушёл к лифту. Стоит ли говорить, что коммандер даже не подумала о наказании, хотя все были шокированы таким нарушением субординации. Она только ощутила, как сердце защемило слабой надеждой...  
С этого момента всё полетело к чертям, стремительно приближаясь к развязке. Гаррус проявлял всё больше неподчинения, в новерийском доке почти отшвырнув капитана с линии предполагаемого огня, а затем впервые отказавшись сопровождать её во время вылазки – если в ней будет участвовать Лиара.  
― Чтоб тебя, Вакариан, кто прикроет мне спину от всех этих десантниц? – окрысилась тогда на него Шепард, не смущаясь ни навострившей уши администраторши, ни язвительно фыркнувшего крогана.  
― Рекс, конечно, – снайпер не смотрел на неё, подёргивая жвалами и, судя по всему, злясь на что-то всё больше. – Но вообще-то, в этом случае прикрытие – ты. Крогана вперёд, азари поддержкой. Кто здесь капитан, я что ли?  
― Пока ещё я, – процедила коммандер. – А вот ты явно становишься неуправляем. Может быть, тебя в карцер запереть, пока я внизу?  
Он зарычал, шагнув вплотную к ней и нервно облизывая клыки:  
― Кишка тонка... Джейн. Может быть, это ты останешься на корабле? Штабное начальство с пистолетиком, куда тебе лазать по всем этим снегам? Как была никудышным снайпером десять лет назад, так и осталась. Ума не приложу, что ты делала всё это время? У тебя же прицел плывёт так, словно ты винтовку впервые держишь!  
Опешив, Шепард отшатнулась, наткнувшись на плечо невозмутимо смотревшего в потолок Рекса. Гаррус зашипел, сузив потемневшие глаза.  
― Не ожидала? Я помню всё, Джейн, до последней секунды. Вот только это уже не важно, так, коммандер Шепард? Я передам азари приказ выдвигаться.  
Развернувшись, он сбежал по лестнице и покинул здание, даже не оглянувшись...

**3**

Этим вечером чай казался горьким и маслянистым, словно в него долили оружейной смазки. Шепард так и не допила его, прежде чем оставить кружку на столе и выскользнуть в коридор, подальше от широкой, мягкой, но такой холодной постели. Натянув на лицо приветливую маску, козырнула вытянувшемуся вахтенному, справившись о его семье и мысленно усмехнувшись: рядовой прямо-таки расцвёл, застенчиво сообщив, что его дочь на днях пошла в первый класс. Люди вокруг неё жили – полной жизнью, не зависящей от того, куда летела «Нормандия», и какие решения принимала капитан. Жизнью, которой не было у неё самой...  
Или всё-таки?  
Столовая, вопреки её ожиданиям, была не пуста – кутаясь в утеплённый китель из униформы медицинского персонала, в одном из кресел съёжилась Лиара, грея руки о кружку с чем-то горячим. Взгляд её был отсутствующим, словно вся она была где-то далеко. Вздохнув, Шепард присела напротив, мягко касаясь руки азари:  
― Думаешь о Бенезии?  
Потерять мать... подобное нельзя перенести легко. Мать самой Джейн была жива, служила где-то в войсках Альянса, изредка связываясь с дочерью. Конечно, встречались они от случая к случаю, стараясь брать отпуска по возможности одновременно, чтобы побыть вместе несколько дней, но потерять её навсегда... Это было бы более чем тяжело, так что коммандер, которой уже однажды пришлось получить извещение о гибели отца, прекрасно понимала чувства Лиары. Сама она была старше – духовно – когда это произошло, но когда такие раны оказываются нанесены, возраст не имеет значения.  
― Всё в порядке, капитан, – Лиара подняла на неё усталые глаза. – Мне грустно от того, что она погибла, но я понимаю, что другого выхода не было.  
Непроизнесённые Шепард слова сочувствия повисли в воздухе. Что тут можно было сказать, чтобы это не звучало пафосно или наигранно? Подавшись вперёд, коммандер сжала хрупкую кисть азари, поморщившись от тут же всплывшей в памяти картинки.  
 _«Это уже не важно, так, коммандер Шепард?»_  
Это было более чем важно, и поэтому всё, что капитан могла дать не скрывавшей своих чувств Лиаре – это дружеская поддержка, которая была сейчас необходима.  
― Я смирилась с этим, Шепард, – кажется, Лиара понимала всё, потому что в её глазах не было ничего, кроме спокойной усталости пополам с благодарностью. – Я запомню её такой, какой она была раньше... когда я была маленькой.  
― Знаешь, всё лучшее, что было в ней, всё это теперь живёт в тебе, Лиара, – нужные слова нашлись сами собой. – Её решительность, её сила...  
― Я знаю, – слабо улыбнулась азари. – Но, Шепард... спасибо.  
Капитан кивнула в ответ, чуть сжав тёплые, чуть шершавые из-за сетчатой текстуры кожи пальцы, и убрала руку, поднявшись. Лиара сонно потёрла глаза и отпила из своей кружки, заметно приободрившись – скорее всего, в отличие от Шепард, спать она сегодня будет спокойно. Капитана же ждала очередная бесконечная ночь, полная обходов корабля или сидения рядом с пилотом. В конце концов, если не спится, почему бы не скрасить дежурство ещё одному принципиальному полуночнику?  
Задумавшись о том, что сказать Джокеру, настойчиво интересовавшемуся событиями на Новерии, Шепард уже начала подниматься по ступенькам на командную палубу, когда дверь лифта с шипением ушла в пол за её спиной:  
― Шепард.  
― Да, Рекс? – в который уже раз за вечер тяжело вздохнув, коммандер обернулась.  
Всего пара широких ступенек – и уже кроган, сделавший к ней пару шагов, смотрит на неё, чуть поднимая голову. Не сверху вниз. Почему-то это придало Шепард уверенности.  
― Не спится, решил перекусить, – Рекс осклабился как-то очень многозначительно. – Может быть, зайду потом к доктору. Дам тебе время.  
― Это для чего же? – коммандер вскинула бровь, машинально складывая руки на груди.  
Определённо... не стоило утром так заострять внимание на неповиновении Гарруса приказу. Этот кроган был умён – слишком умён, чтобы не вынести из сказанного слишком много. Вот только его мотивы были ещё менее понятными Шепард, чем то, что грызло Гарруса.  
― Поговорить, – Рекс фыркнул. – И не только. Думаю, он будет рад, когда ты его разбудишь. Если скажешь правду, конечно.  
Смачно зевнув во всю пасть, он повернулся, отмахнувшись от попытавшейся что-то сказать Шепард, и направился в сторону столовой, где всё ещё сидела Лиара. Скривившись, капитан помедлила мгновение, а затем решительно направилась к лифту.  
Этот кроган совершенно точно знал слишком много.  
Шипение и скрип дверных панелей показались ей оглушительными в тишине грузового трюма. Лампы были приглушены, а многие попросту отключены, так что в казавшемся пустым помещении царил полумрак. По сути, подсвечена была только дорожка в центре – тревожно-багровым, что явно не способствовало спокойствию. Задумчиво прикусив губу, Шепард сделала несколько шагов, вглядываясь в темноту.  
Спал Гаррус прямо за «Мако», в закутке, огороженном интендантскими ящиками со всяким... мусором. Капитан, конечно, взяла кое-что из запасов снабженца, но всё это было по сути малопригодным, тогда как среди трофеев иногда попадались настоящие сокровища, а если она когда-нибудь чем-то и закупалась, то в основном это происходило на Цитадели. Впрочем, сейчас надоедливого солдата здесь не было.  
Зато был Гаррус, кутавшийся в одеяла на своём жёстком ложе. Винтовка – лучшая среди тех, что удалось достать Шепард – совсем рядом, почти под подушкой, придерживаемая сухими когтистыми пальцами. Очень медленно, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, Шепард присела рядом на корточки, рассматривая спящего.  
Когда его пластины покрылись этим нездоровым желтоватым налётом?.. В своё время она читала достаточно о турианцах, чтобы знать, что подобное бывает в результате длительных стрессов, но что послужило этому причиной? Когда она только встретила Гарруса на Цитадели, этого ещё не было. Разгадка напрашивалась сама собой, но признавать это не хотелось.  
Она помнила его таким же, как сейчас, разве что чуть более... юным. За эти годы на его коже прибавилось трещин и шрамов, пара когтей была сломана. Один аккуратно подточен до прежней формы, второй казался только что обломанным. Гребни ещё больше удлинились и заострились, потеряв детскую гладкость и приняв взрослую, гранёную форму. Пластины с клановыми татуировками там, где визор иногда царапал щёку, ― вот оно, то завершение образа, о котором она когда-то думала! – были выщерблены. Ощутив, как внезапно стало трудно дышать, Шепард потянулась коснуться этих щербин...  
...чтобы в следующее мгновение оказаться припечатанной к полу со скованными над головой запястьями. В шею упирались острые когти, причём осколки сломанного уже поцарапали уязвимую кожу. Коммандер ахнула сдавленно, и Гаррус тут же отпустил её, шарахнувшись в сторону.  
― Мои извинения, коммандер, – его голос и впрямь звучал виновато. – Мои рефлексы...  
― Всегда были идеальными, – грустно улыбнулась самыми уголками губ Шепард.  
Она всё-таки коснулась повреждённых пластин на щеке, но он отдёрнул голову почти сразу, не дав ей в полной мере ощутить это прикосновение. Нервно подёргал жвалами, в конце концов плотно прижав их к челюсти. Никакой сонливости, только усталость и заметное недовольство.  
― Зачем ты здесь? – зло сузив глаза. – Уж явно не для того, чтобы сообщить, что узнала меня, ха? Это было понятно с самого начала, уже по тому, как тебя перекосило в Башне.  
― Ты подумал, что мне неприятно тебя видеть, и решил сделать вид, что ничего не помнишь? – тихо уточнила Шепард, поднимаясь наконец с пола и усаживаясь на край расстеленных одеял.  
Какое-то время он смотрел ей в глаза, а затем медленно кивнул.  
― Надеялся, что следующей встречи не будет. У нас была одна цель, но собранные данные я мог передать и через доверенного курьера. Или вовсе не передавать: ты неплохо справлялась сама.  
― И поэтому ты выглядел таким обречённым, когда соглашался влиться в мою команду, – восстанавливая в памяти нужные события, капитан накручивала на палец тонкую прядь волос. – Почему, Гаррус? Почему ты был против этого?  
― А ты как думаешь? – он неприятно усмехнулся, оглядываясь в поисках брони или форменного кителя, явно чувствуя себя неуютно в синей рубашке без рукавов. Костяной воротник она скрывала прекрасно, но этим её «приличность» с турианской точки зрения и ограничивалась. – Ты была в компании этого своего лейтенанта, который смотрел на тебя, как на спелый фрукт, и заметь, не одёргивала его, хотя это явно не поощряется уставом. И знаешь, лучше бы я отказался. Потому что потом к нему прибавилась доктор Т'Сони, для которой ты вообще свет в окошке. Нет, коммандер, я не просто «был против», я и сейчас против того, чтобы быть здесь. И удерживает меня только...  
― ...хвалёная турианская дисциплина? – Шепард выдернула из его рук китель, не дав одеться. – А может быть, что-то ещё? Может быть, то же самое, из-за чего интерес Кайдана и Лиары для меня пустой звук? – облизнув пересохшие губы, она придвинулась ближе, сжав горячую жёсткую ладонь. Гаррус дёрнулся было, но она не позволила ему убрать руку. – Хочешь, я скажу тебе, почему один маленький турианский снайпер был так зол на свою ученицу много лет назад? Потому что ему было больно от того, что тот вечер был для них последним. Потому что вместо того, чтобы поверить, что нужен ей, как воздух, и не терять с ней контакт, он предпочёл попытаться забыть об этой боли.  
Вакариан зашипел на неё, снова попытавшись выдернуть руку, впрочем, не очень-то настойчиво, если учесть его силу. Он мог завязать человека в узел и не поморщиться, мог освободиться, воспользовавшись как минимум десятком разных приёмов, но не делал этого.  
― Что ты знаешь о моих чувствах? – выплюнул он. – Какое право ты имеешь решать что-то за меня?  
― А кто дал такое право **тебе**? – оборвала его Шепард. – Ты принял неверное решение и столько времени трепал нервы себе и мне, – отпустив его руку, она сгребла его за ворот, притягивая ближе, уже видя в глазах подтверждение каждому своему слову. Вздрогнув, Гаррус вырвался, машинально заслоняясь ладонью, и капитан запоздало вспомнила, что прикосновения к выступающим костям экзоскелета считаются неприличными. – Советую сдерживать рефлексы, потому что ты всё-таки на корабле, где командую я.  
― В таком случае, вы ведёте себя не по Уставу, капитан... – за наигранной холодностью он старался скрыть то, что отступать ему было уже некуда.  
Не сдержавшись, она с размаху залепила ему пощёчину, ощутив, как ладонь обожгло болью, а затем уткнулась в жёсткое плечо, прильнув к Гаррусу всем телом и мелко дрожа, потому что все это было уже слишком...  
― У меня плывёт прицел, – пробормотала она чуть слышно, – потому что мне не хватает тебя за спиной. Вплотную. Выправляющего мне спину и критикующего каждое движение.  
Очень медленно он склонил голову, прижимаясь щекой к растрепавшимся волосам и крепко обнимая её. Так же уверенно, как когда-то, выковывая снайпера из «штабного начальства с пистолетиком».

**4**

― Ты уверена? – Гаррус мягко перехватил её руки, уже нашарившие застёжку на его рубашке. – Может быть, стоит немного повременить? Ну... для начала хотя бы прогуляться где-нибудь, сходить в кафе... Обменяться комплиментами, выпить вместе и всё такое. Ну или как там у вас принято ухаживать.  
Шепард только усмехнулась, высвобождаясь из его хватки и проводя кончиками пальцев по шипам на его предплечьях, поглаживая жёсткие пластины у их оснований.  
― Кажется, эту стадию мы прошли уже давно. Обсуждения поправок и калибровок, я думаю, могут сойти за ухаживания.  
― Хах, ты забыла про дешифровку данных, – отстранившись, Гаррус немного нерешительно царапнул кожу под боковым гребнем. – И всё-таки, я не считаю это уместным... сейчас. Может быть, позже, когда всё закончится.  
― Угу. Когда кого-нибудь подстрелят, и будет уже поздно. Знаешь, Гаррус, даже твои турианские заморочки с субординацией сейчас не прокатят. Тем более, что это единственное, что тебя останавливает.  
Вздохнул он совсем по-человечески, но сопротивляться и скрывать нетерпение во взгляде всё-таки перестал, вместо этого самостоятельно расстегнув рубашку.  
― И откуда ты взялась на мою голову, а? Обычно люди даже не могут отличить одного турианца от другого, если они из одной колонии, не то что прочесть мимику или эмоции.  
― Никогда в вас не путалась, – это было сказано чуть рассеянно, потому что всё внимание оказалось поглощено созерцанием. – Всё просто: разная форма пластин, расположение трещин...  
Вот этого она совершенно точно не видела раньше. Общегалактическими порножурналами вроде «Форнакса» Джейн никогда не интересовалась, а в статьях по биологии турианцев подобные фотоматериалы отсутствовали. Облизнув губы, она очертила контуры костяного клина на груди Гарруса, плавно переходящего в грудные пластины. Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы и потянулся обнять её, опуская на разворошённые одеяла и ехидно посмеиваясь:  
― Ещё про форму гребней упомяни.  
Узкие носовые щели расширились, когда он вдохнул её запах, низко склонив голову. Осторожно, стараясь не задеть когтями, пропустил сквозь пальцы несколько тонких прядей, словно вспоминая что-то, затем мягко коснулся её лба своим, прикрыв глаза.  
― Уверена?  
― Чёрт возьми, Гаррус, я ждала всю свою жизнь, – она засмеялась немного смущённо. – Тебя. Так что да, я уверена.  
― О... – похоже, когда он понял, что подразумевалось этими словами, то смутился куда больше. – Тогда... ну, мне нужно твоё разрешение.  
Ещё одна турианская заморочка, на этот раз почти абсурдная. Бредовее неё была только так называемая «неприкосновенность капитана», ведь если вдуматься, руководящий офицер куда больше нуждается в разрядке, чем все его подчинённые – хотя бы потому, что испытывает больший стресс. Шепард кивнула, ощутив, как он тут же подгрёб её под себя, куда более ловко, чем она, расправляясь с непривычными застёжками. Жарко выдохнул в ухо, оглаживая шершавой ладонью обнажившееся плечо, неспешно выпутывая её из формы, изучая её тело прикосновениями.  
― Подозреваю, что такие фразы как «у тебя изящные челюсти» или «твоя талия очень устойчива» окажутся плохими комплиментами, – хмыкнул он. – Однако... думаю, что не ошибусь, сказав, что ещё не видел таких красивых глаз.  
Коммандер хитро улыбнулась в ответ:  
― Не ошибёшься. Зато у тебя хороший, длинный гребень. Да и за когтями ты замечательно следишь.  
Он даже чуть отпрянул, изумлённо зашипев. Она фыркнула, притягивая его обратно, чтобы погладить упомянутое, вызвав у Гарруса дрожь по всему телу, затем приподнялась, осторожно прихватывая губами отростки на одном из жвал, прослеживая контуры ротовых пластин и даже решившись аккуратно лизнуть клыки. Острые, как и ожидалось. Гаррус чуть разомкнул челюсти, касаясь её языка своим – всё, что можно было сделать в таком положении. Пластинчатая кожа была довольно гибкой на его лице, но не до такой степени, чтобы даже имитировать человеческий поцелуй. На вкус он был сладковатым, с каким-то неуловимо фруктовым оттенком. Во рту чуть-чуть защипало, и Шепард отстранилась, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
― Откуда ты... – его голос был несколько надломленным, более хриплым, чем обычно, похожим на мурлыканье огромной кошки, вот-вот грозящее перейти в рык.  
― Изучала предмет, – подмигнула она. – В отличие от некоторых, я не теряла надежды на новую встречу, и решила подготовиться.  
«Не теряла надежды», как же. Она искала его несколько лет, натыкаясь на ограничения доступа и неразглашение информации. Прочитала всё, что только нашла – кроме откровенной порнографии, конечно – и даже прошла несколько тестов на устойчивость к декстро-аминокислотам. Если ей и грозила аллергия, то в самой лёгкой форме...  
И из-за него же она предпочла изучать всё в теории, нежели проверять на практике.  
― Однако... – пробормотал Гаррус, поднимаясь, чтобы разоблачиться окончательно. – Тогда... я просто буду чуть осторожнее, чем обычно.  
Вернувшись к ней, он склонился, вылизывая ей шею, позволяя своей сущности хищника проступить из-под жёсткого самоконтроля. Острые кончики когтей аккуратно кольнули её – раз, другой – там, где это было не так уж и болезненно. Сглотнув, Джейн ощутила, как участилось её дыхание... он определённо знал, что и как делать с лишённым природной брони существом. Запрокинув голову и подставляясь под его ласки, она царапнула мягкую кожу его живота, но на большее её не хватило, потому что Гаррус перехватил контроль, пользуясь полученным разрешением, умело – слишком умело – дразня её внизу. Непроизвольный всхлип сорвался с её губ – столько лет сдерживаемые желания захватили её целиком.  
― На азари практиковался? – в её голосе звучала то ли обида, то ли предвкушение.  
Он фыркнул, перекатываясь так, чтобы оказаться сверху, и мягко заставляя обнять себя ногами за талию. Выдохнул рвано, стиснул челюсти, стараясь сдержаться, но прикосновение к такому чувствительному месту сделало своё дело – его пластины раздвинулись, выпуская напряжённый член.  
― Было дело, – пробормотал он. – Джейн... мне нужно...  
― Да, – выдохнула Шепард, даже не дослушав. – Все разрешения. На всё, только сделай это уже!  
Прижавшись лбом к её плечу, он скользнул внутрь – осторожно, но быстро, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли. Она закусила губу, неловко царапнув его гребень, почувствовав, как рвётся хранимая столько лет преграда внутри неё, и он вздрогнул, оказавшись в ней до конца, упираясь почти болезненно. Первые движения были мягкими, осторожными, всё убыстряясь по мере того, как Шепард расслаблялась, привыкая ощущать его внутри себя, осознавать себя... его. Привыкая доверять ему, как доверяла на поле боя... В какой-то момент он напрягся всем телом, сжав её в когтях, оставляя тонкие царапины, отпуская себя окончательно. Джейн читала том, что должно было за этим последовать, но одно дело читать, и совсем другое – чувствовать, как он постепенно расширяется в ней, заполняет её, с каждым движением всё больше, пока не начинает казаться, что она больше не сможет выдержать. Это немного пугало, где-то на самом краю сознания плавало малодушное желание прекратить всё это, пока он не порвал её или не повредил что-то внутри. Прижимаясь теснее к царапавшим ей грудь пластинам, она старалась сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не удариться о костяной клин, выступ которого был довольно-таки острым, заставляя себя забыть про страхи и отдать ему всё, чего он желал... Что-то расслаблялось в ней, давая ему всё больше свободы, принимая его и позволяя наполнять её, пока уже Гаррус не зарычал, не в силах вынести такую интенсивность ощущений, опьянённый почти полным отсутствием каких-либо ограничений. Плохо контролируя себя, он впился клыками в мягкую кожу её плеча, прокусывая насквозь, и окончательно теряя голову от солёного вкуса крови. Она вскрикнула, вскидывая бёдра, сжимая его талию так, что это наверное было весьма болезненно, оглушённая первым в жизни полноценным оргазмом, и он едва успел отстраниться, чтобы выплеснуться не в неё, а на скомканную, влажную от их пота постель.  
Они едва успели отдышаться, закутавшись в одеяла и тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Шепард как раз пыталась вспомнить, не вышел ли срок годности у противоаллергенных таблеток для турианцев, раздобытых ею почти что контрабандой «просто на всякий случай», когда лифт с шипением открылся, впуская в помещение Рекса. Гаррус напрягся, крепче обнимая её, но кроган словно бы не хотел их тревожить. Он просто прошёлся туда-сюда по дорожке в центре, шумно принюхавшись и хмыкнув что-то вроде «ну наконец-то», а затем убрался в свой угол, из которого через пару минут раздалось звякание разбираемого дробовика. Кажется, бессонница капитана передалась ему, тогда как саму Шепард, наконец-то умиротворённую, отчаянно клонило в сон.  
― Напомни мне утром дать ему в морду, – пробормотал Гаррус за её спиной, и она улыбнулась в темноту, обещая себе, что следующую ночь они проведут в её каюте.  
Наедине. 

**Author's Note:**

> _2013 г._


End file.
